


i'd say that's pretty gay.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Compilation, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: drabbles for the pairings of love live!; probably mostly sunshine.





	1. kanayou

**Author's Note:**

> i found this prompt on tumblr but i can't find the original post. kinda along the lines of 'kiss to piss off a bunch of homophobes' so that's what i went with. this is really lazy lol-

“hey. let’s kiss.”

you blinked; surely, she couldn’t have heard that right. “what?”

“come on, i’ll be gentle.”

“wait, wait wait wait wait- you just asked-“

“i asked you to kiss me, yes.”

you’s mind has gone completely blank. “uh. why?”

kanan pointed behind her, and she turned. you saw a bunch of protestors; when she looked closer, she saw what their signs said. ‘god hates america.’ ‘homosexuality is the devil.’ ‘god hates fags.’ she was sick after only a few seconds of looking.  


but, more importantly, her crush just asked her to kiss her. 

“we have to piss them off, and this is the only way i can think of. please?” kanan looked at her kindly; she knew, if she wanted to, she could deny it, and kanan would accept it. however, there was no way in hell she would give this up; this was a chance. if only she could prepare, if only she could think-

“yeah.” no time for formalities.

kanan stepped towards her, taking her cheek in her hand, which was enough to make you go crazy with embarrassment and butterflies, let alone seeing her face close in until the last moment, when her eyes fluttered shut.

ah. 

kanan was gentle, as always, and she was slow. she was probably just trying to draw out a reaction, but you couldn’t care less, because holy shit holy shit holy shit. her lips were as soft as she’d imagined, and skilled, too; she knew that kanan had dated a lot of girls, and it showed. she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

all too soon, it was over.

the protestors were screaming at them, probably slurs and foul language. all she could look at was kanan’s eyes, because goddamn, they were the bluest blue and she could get lost in them for hours.

“again?”

“yes, please.”

you might just be imagining this, but it seems like this kiss means something more.


	2. how did she even get up there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this was a tumblr prompt
> 
> im so . GAY

riko buried her face in her hands. it was no use; the studying, the hours she spent half awake, all of it. this test was going to destroy her grade. she was sick of how heavy her textbook was anyway. 

really, it was a beautiful scene; it was a sunny day, and she was sitting in a tree’s shade, leaning against the trunk. the only thing that ruined it was her inner distress.

suddenly, there was a thump-thump-thump, and before she knew it, riko launched herself across the grass to catch the falling-

\- _girl?_ -

the tan, yes indeed, _girl_ rubbed her head, groaning. “ow. that was a lot of branches.” she looked up, eyes widening as she saw riko, then smiled. “uh, hi.”

_what?_

riko raised her eyebrows in confusion. holy hell she was too tired for this. “what were you doing up there?” 

“well, uh, you see, i was. exercising! yes, exercising!” she coughed awkwardly, and riko rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. “and, uh, you came under the tree; a few hours ago; and i didn’t want to make anything awkward by climbing down the tree… so i stayed up there. i fell asleep, and bam, i'm in a girl’s arms. wow, this must be a dream!” she touched her index finger to riko’s nose, laughing. “boop.”

“you’re not dreaming,” riko deadpanned, ignoring the flirty comment.

“how do you know?” she challenged. 

“i’m starting to ache from holding you up for so long.”

“oops, sorry.” she jumped down from her arms, yawning. “that was a good nap, though!” 

riko could use a few moments to process everything that happened, but the girl steamrolled ahead. “hi, i’m chika! i’m a second year here!” she held out her hand expectantly.

“riko; also a second year.” riko took chika’s hand, shaking it firmly. 

“well, i’d love to stay and chat, but i probably have some test i forgot about. so, ciao for now!”

she winked and ran off. just like that, riko was alone again, sitting under her tree, with a lot of studying to do.

and if she couldn’t have concentrated on it before, she definitely couldn’t now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chikariko gave me life
> 
> \+ still gay
> 
> \+ this is really rushed but i dont have the energy to edit it


	3. rubymaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small rubymaru thing im gay

Ruby took a deep breath, looking in front of her. There sat Hanamaru Kunikida, long time friend, short time crush. 

 

Ruby blinked nervously, looking behind her. Yohane Tsushima, short time friend, even shorter time wingman. She winked at her, giving a thumbs up. "Go get 'em!" She whispered, smirking.

 

She turned back around.  _Eyes on the prize, Ruby._ Unfortunately, her eyes couldn't stay on the prize for long. She looked away, again, nervousness eating at her.  _She won't hate you, even if she denies- no, don't think, just go!_

 

Apparently, Yohane thought so too, as she was pushed out from the cover of the bookshelf. She shrieked, drawing even more attention to herself; specifically, Hanamaru's attention.  _Crap!_

 

 _Okay, Ruby, remember the plan! Stick to the plan, and you'll be fine... probably._ She walked briskly over to Hanamaru, present in hand. "H-Hi, Hanamaru!"

 

Getting over the surprise of seeing Ruby appear like that, Hanamaru smiled softly. "Hi, Ruby!"  _Oh no she's cute. How is she even cuter than usual today? Wait, is she wearing make up... Crap, she is!_

 

Managing to escape her thoughts, Ruby furiously thrust out her heart-shaped gift. "This is for you!" She shouted, grateful the library was unoccupied, besides her, Hanamaru, and Yohane. 

 

Hanamaru gasped, looking at the present. "Zura!" She said, taking it, turning it over. "This is..."

 

She looked back up at Ruby curiously. "Who could this be for?"

 

Ruby could've cried in frustration. "You," She whispered, shrinking away. 

 

Hanamaru looked back in surprise. "Really? For me?" She smiled, eyes shining. "Thank you so much, Ruby!"

 

She tackled the redhead in a hug, earning a shocked yell from Ruby. Quickly, though, she returned it.

 

"You're the greatest friend ever!"

 

Faintly, she heard Yohane groan from behind the bookshelf.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanamaru is... *breathes* oblivious


	4. elipana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanayo and eli meet. they understand each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worker x customer aus are why i die

“Bye, Hanayo! Take care!”

 

Hanayo almost let out a groan as the doors closed. First, Honoka was whisked away by her redhead date, and then, Kotori was snatched up by her own girlfriend. She could take care of the shop on her own, sure, but she wouldn’t be happy about it. She loved the company of her coworkers; they were her closest friends, in fact, but couldn’t she have one day where they didn’t get off early to go on a date?

 

She convinced herself she prefered silence, anyway, after a few deep breaths. The flower shop was almost always empty, except on dates like Valentines and Christmas. It was lonely, but it gave her time to admire each and every bouquet.

 

She heard the door’s bell jingle, and jolted herself out of her thoughts, instead focusing on the customer.

 

Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, blue eyes behind glasses. She was clearly exhausted, eyes half-lidded, holding a cup of coffee in one hand. She was wearing bunny slippers, but Hanayo deigned not to say anything. “Hello, welcome to _Printemps,_ your local flower store!” Even without much necessity, the greeting was still ingrained into her head. “How may I help you, ma’am?”

 

The girl looked at her, eyes widening, as if surprised someone worked there. She smiled, walking up to the counter. “Do you have any flowers that show happiness for someone else’s fortune?”

 

Hanayo immediately got to work. “Right; maybe not specifically, but I can design a bouquet that will signify as such,” she answered, looking throughout the shop. “You mind grabbing that purple flower? Oh, and that yellow one next to it?”

 

She grabbed all the flowers Hanayo asked for, handing them to her as she put them into the vase. When she was done, she smiled proudly at her creation, and set it on the counter.

 

“This purple one here is geranium; means ‘true friendship.’ The yellow one is goldenrod, ‘encouragement.’ These slightly lighter purple ones are violet, ‘loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness,’ and these pink ones are zinnias, meaning ‘thoughts of absent friends’, if you wanted it to be a bit passive aggressive.” The blonde laughed softly, causing goosebumps to cover Hanayo’s skin. _Wow, she’s… pretty._

 

“And finally, the green ones on the sides are basil; ‘good wishes’. They aren’t that pretty, but they’re the most accurate.”

 

She thanked her, pushing a $20 bill on the counter. Hanayo opened her mouth to tell her she was overpaying, but she added “Keep the change.”

 

As she started to stride out, Hanayo called after her. “What are these for?”

 

“All my friends are getting dates,” she replied, breaking her walk to turn around. “Might as well show I’m not mad. Well… not _that_ mad,” she added, looking at the zinnias.

 

“It’s Eli, by the way,” she said, adjusting her glasses. “Delightful to meet you.”

 

Hanayo grinned, holding out her hand. “Hanayo. Nice to meet you, too.”

 

They shook hands, and something sparked up Hanayo’s arm, leaving her blushing. “H-Hey,” she said, “would you like to go out sometime?”

 

When Eli looked at her oddly, Hanayo continued. “I mean, if all your friends had dates, I thought maybe you’d want one too. I’m kind of in the same situation myself.”

 

Eli’s soft smile appeared on her face again. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, scribbling down her number, leaving it on the counter.

 

“Ciao,” she chirped, walking out of the door with the same twinkling bells she walked in with.

  
Hanayo’s heart just about soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im no expert on flowers i found all the meanings in the first result on google
> 
> i am love elipana
> 
> (btw this isn't reread at all, sorry if it sucks)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't reread this so sorry if it sucked-
> 
> if i did it wouldn't of gotten done bc i would've kept editing it until it was perfect and that doesn't happen
> 
> kanayou is so underappreaciated
> 
> also this lowkey sounds like a reader insert fic bc of you's name and the fact this is all lower case im sorry-


End file.
